Punto de quiebre
by Rinna Reffsi
Summary: Maes Hughes sufre una terrible perdida y Mustang hace todo lo que el puede para ayudar a su doliente amigo, pero será lo suficiente? DARK ANGST, muerte de personajes TRADUCCION
1. Chapter 1

**Traducción**

 **Breaking point - Punto de quiebre**

 **Notas de la autora: este fic es en especial muy oscuro, quizás la cosa más oscura que haya escrito nunca. También hay muerte de personajes menores, han sido advertidos.**

 **Disfruten.**

Capítulo 1 - Frenéticamente vacío.

Maes Hughes suspiró gratamente mientras subía los escalones enfrente de su casa, tomando las llaves de sus bolsillos. Había sido una larga semana y había esperado pasar un tranquilo fin de semana en casa con su esposa y su hija. Talvez irían al parque por un rato el sábado si no llovía; no había nada que la pequeña Elisya adorara más que cuando papi la empujaba en el columpio.

Maes trató de poner la llave en la cerradura, pero la puerta se abrió fácilmente a su toque. Frunció el ceño a eso. Era muy inusual que Gracia dejara la puerta abierta, sin mencionar que estaba entreabierta.

Él entró en la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de él después de abrirla otra vez, probando para ver si el pestillo estaba flojo. No, estaba bien. Qué raro.

—¡Papá está en casa! -llamó mientras arrojaba las llaves en la mesa de café y se quitaba su chaqueta —. ¿Dónde están mis chicas?

Cuando no hubo respuesta Maes frunció el ceño de nuevo y puso su chaqueta en la esquina del sofá. Talvez habían salido. Se movió dentro de la cocina y miró en la nevera para ver si Gracia había dejado una nota para él diciendo dónde estaba. No, nada.

Ahora, Hughes no cedió a preocuparse tan fácilmente... Pero una vaga ansiedad estaba iniciando a removerse en la boca de su estómago. Algo no estaba bien, la sensación se lo dijo. Gracia no iría a algún lado sin dejar una nota, e incluso si ella lo hiciera por alguna razón, ella se aseguraría de que la puerta estuviera cerrada después de irse. Ella siempre fue firme acerca de mantener la puerta cerrada, especialmente desde que Elisya había nacido.

—¿Gracia?

Inclinó su cabeza a un lado para escuchar con fuerza, reteniendo su aliento en caso de que la respuesta de ella fuera tan débil que incluso su propia respiración cubriera el sonido de la réplica. Silencio. El único sonido era el de su propio corazón bombeando en sus orejas, incrementando al tiempo que su pavor se intensificaba.

Salió de la cocina y se movió al pasillo. Dio un superficial vistazo a la puerta abierta de su dormitorio, vio que la luz estaba apagada y se alejó, pero entonces se congeló; se volvió lentamente, podía ver el vago contorno de un cuerpo despatarrado en el suelo.

Con el corazón en la garganta, corrió dentro de la habitación y encendió la luz.

Era Gracia. Estaba yaciendo sobre su espalda, despatarrada en la alfombra empapada de sangre. Su falda estaba arrugada alrededor de sus caderas sin miramiento alguno, sus mallugados, lechosos muslos estaban manchados con rojo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero, Dios... ella no estaba ahí. Pequeños ríos de sangre medio seca corrían desde la esquina de su boca, sus labios estaban hinchados y azules.

Hughes se había congelado en la entrada. No se podía mover. No podía respirar. Después de un tiempo - Después de que sus horrorizados ojos habían tomado la horrible escena ante él - cualquier fuerza invisible que lo hubo inmovilizado, cedió al instinto y estaba sobre sus rodillas al lado de ella en un instante.

—¿Gracia? ¿Cariño? - la llamó desesperadamente mientras la atrajo a sus brazos y presionaba sus temblorosos dedos en la arteria carótida de ella, buscando un pulso. Él sabía que estaba muerta. Había sabido desde la entrada que ella no tenía pulso, sin embargo, él buscó uno de igual manera, esperando que estuviera en un error. Pero, por supuesto no había vida restante en su devastado cuerpo.

Una repentina fría calma lo sobrecogió entonces, arrastrándose sobre él como una lenta y frígida sombra. Acunó el cuerpo de su esposa en sus brazos, mirando hacia ella, entumecido, ni siquiera era consciente de la sangre empapando su blanca camisa y cubriendo sus manos de un rojo pegajoso. Ahuecó el frío rostro en su ensangrentada mano, líneas rojas bajaban por el lado de la mejilla de ella mientras él enterraba su cara en su despeinado cabello, completamente perdido. La sostuvo por un momento más, inhalando la suave esencia de su perfume, que era casi sobrepasado por el olor metálico de la sangre. Entonces, abruptamente, algo más vino a él y suavemente la dejó en el suelo, acomodando su arrugada falda en aras de la modestia.

Maes se paró y se movió fuera de la habitación como un hombre soñando, sus ojos vidriosos y su rostro inexpresivo.

—¿Elisya?

Fue hacía el pasillo, a la pequeña habitación al final. Este cuarto, también, estaba oscuro y en silencio. Las cortinas de la ventana estaban pálidas y vaporosas, así que la débil luz de afuera aún entraba en la habitación con un frágil y enfermo brillo. Cruzó la habitación hacía la pequeña cama donde podía ver una diminuta forma cubierta por las sábanas. La sábana estaba estropeada con sangre oscura, la penumbra de la habitación haciéndola casi negra. Tanta sangre... imposible tal cantidad para una niña tan pequeña.

Una regordeta y frágil mano colgaba sobre el costado de la cama, debajo de la sábana. Maes la tomó vacilante en su propia mano, sintiendo las venas en su pequeña muñeca buscando alguna señal de vida. Ninguna. La mano estaba fría y lánguida. Ella probablemente había muerto hace horas.

Él no pudo obligarse a jalar la sabana y ver lo que habían hecho con ella.

La mente de Maes estaba tranquila, serena mientras sostenía la mano de su niña. Se cerraría, como un mecanismo de defensa natural protegiéndolo de su peor miedo vuelto realidad. Una parte de él, detrás de la conciencia gritaba sin sentido, llorando violentamente... sin embargo se sobrepuso por esa profunda _nada_ que ralentizaba su panicado corazón y lo hacía reflexionar lógicamente en vez de emocionalmente. Era, después de todo su profesión tratar con cuerpos mutilados en su vida diaria. Sí, sólo era un trabajo. Eso es.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso a la sala de estar. Necesitaba hacer unas llamadas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean Havoc sonrió a sí mismo pretendiendo no escuchar a su coronel siendo regañado por la primera teniente Hawkeye.

—Hablé con Grumman en darte una extensión la semana pasada, señor. Él no estará contento si le pido otra porque has estado holgazaneado en este caso.

El coronel dio un explosivo suspiro, replicando. — Si me hubieras recordado finalizar este caso antes de empezar con el archivo de Caldwell, lo habría tenido hecho en este momento.

— _Sí, te lo recordé_. He estado recordándotelo cada día esta semana -Dijo de vuelta ella.

El coronel Mustang suspiró de nuevo, inclinando su cabeza sobre el papeleo. —Bien, teniente. Ahora deje de molestarme así tendré esto hecho y nos podremos ir a casa.

Riza Hawkeye rodó los ojos y vigiló sobre su escritorio dónde irritada revolvía los papeles para ponerlos en una apariencia ordenada. Miró brevemente y cachó a Havoc sonriéndole. Ella le lanzó una mirada y él obedientemente agachó la cabeza regresando a su trabajo.

Los tres estaban solos en la oficina, todos los demás se habían ido a casa si bien se pusieron al día con el papeleo. Estaba más silencio, uno que otro sonido del papel siendo manejado y las ocasionales quejas del coronel, pero después de unos minutos de la asidua labor, el teléfono en la esquina del escritorio del coronel dio un estridente y demandante ring.

El coronel lo buscó distraídamente, sus ojos aun pasando por alto la forma que estaba llenando.

—No conteste, señor -Hawkeye advirtió—. Tiene trabajo qué hacer; Havoc puede tomarlo

Havoc se levantó sin quejas y fue sobre el escritorio del coronel. Mustang lo miró mientras se aproximaba, haciendo una cara para indicar que Hawkeye estaba siendo una verdadera perra hoy. Havoc dio un bufido de risa que rápidamente ensordeció al Hawkeye mirar hacía ellos sospechosamente; el coronel regresando a su trabajo inocentemente.

Havoc tomó el teléfono de la base y lo puso en su oído. —Aquí Havoc

Hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea, entonces: —Soy Hughes, pon a Mustang en el teléfono

—Si es el teniente coronel Hughes no estoy aquí -dijo el coronel distraídamente, entonces soltó un juramente debajo de su respiración al hacer un error en la forma

—Dice que no está aquí -Havoc bromeó con el teléfono, ganando el ceño fruncido de su superior.

Hughes estuvo silencio otra vez en la línea.

—¿teniente coronel? -Havoc preguntó, pensando que talvez se habían desconectado. —¿Señor?

—Yo... -Hughes empezó suavemente. —No sabía a quién más llamar...

Algo en esas palabras enviaron un profundo escalofrío a la espina de Havoc. Hughes sonaba... apagado. Havoc cubrió la boquilla, volteando al coronel.

—Señor, deberías tomar esto. Creo que algo está mal

Las cejas del coronel se levantaron levemente en sorpresa, tomó el teléfono que le ofrecía. A través de la habitación, Hawkeye hizo un sonido irritado.

—¿Qué, Hughes? -Mustang preguntó un poco cortante, presionando el teléfono en su oreja con su hombro mientras apilaba papeles con una mano y firmaba documentos con la otra.

Repentinamente se puso rígido, la pluma congelada a mitad de la firma. Havoc lo miró mientras sus ojos se ensancharon y su cara se blanqueaba con una palidez perturbadora. Miró al frente, escuchando atentamente, claramente horrorizado.

La desazón que había tocado a Havoc hace poco regreso con cólera, retorciendo su estómago en fríos nudos de preocupación.

—Dios... Maes, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Éstas aun ahí? -Mustang dijo con urgencia y aspereza, corriendo una temblorosa mano a través de su cabello. —Okay, quédate ahí. Ve afuera y espérame. Ya voy.

Mustang colgó el teléfono y se puso de pie, luciendo un poco perdido. Su enguantada mano cubriendo su boca por un momento en aparente consternación a la vez que miraba a Havoc y a Hawkeye, casi preguntando silenciosamente qué debería hacer.

—¿Qué paso? - Preguntó Hawkeye gravemente. Ella también, había estado viendo la angustia del coronel.

—Gracia y Elisya fueron asesinadas -Dijo débilmente, su voz borrándose por su guante bajo su mano, volteó su rostro a ella. — Tengo que ir con él, Riza

Ella lo miró boquiabierta por un momento, tratando de entender lo que él le había dicho. Se sacudió, juntando sus pensamientos. —Sí, sí, por supuesto

—¿Quieres que te lleve? -Havoc preguntó tímidamente, su corazón apretado en un puño de desesperación. El coronel lo observó por un momento, sus ojos color ónix grandes y obsesionados. Havoc nunca lo había visto tan agitado.

—No.… no, creo que debo ir solo -Tartamudeó agitadamente. Agarró su abrigo y sus llaves, y sin otra palabra más ya estaba fuera de la puerta

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La mente de Mustang corría mientras aceleraba a la casa de su amigo. No había nada en el mundo que Maes valorara más que su familia. Su amor por ellas rayaba en la obsesión y ese mismo amor parecía fluir de él como una poderosa fuerza cada vez que hablaba de ellas.

Las dos cosas más importantes en su vida habían sido, violenta, así como repentinamente arrebatadas de él sin ninguna advertencia... ¿Qué podría estar pasando por su cabeza?

Había sonado tan estéril en el teléfono. Tan frenéticamente vacío. Su universo había implosionado, se había tragado hasta que nada había quedado. Habría sido menos angustioso si Maes hubiera llorado, si él hubiese llamado gritando su histérica angustia.

Cualquier cosa habría sido mejor que esa vacuidad.

Roy paró el carro fuera de la casa y saltó fuera, sus ojos escaneando por Maes en el oscuro ocaso. Allí estaba, sentado en los primeros escalones de su porche con la cálida luz de la lampara de la sala de estar vertiéndose sobre sus hombros a través de la puerta abierta, prestando a su forma encorvada un resplandor casi etéreo. Roy se movió hacia él, medio corriendo, pero después lentamente, inseguro de qué decir o hacer.

Maes levantó su cabeza, vagamente desconcertado de ver a Roy caminar vacilante a través de su jardín de enfrente. Ahora que estaba más cerca, Roy pudo ver que el pecho y los brazos del Teniente Coronel estaban empapados de sangre.

—¿Maes? -Roy dijo suavemente mientras se aproximaba

—Hey -Vino la distante respuesta

Roy titubeó. —Yo... estoy seguro que Hawkeye ha llamado a los de investigación ahora. Deben de estar aquí pronto.

—Está bien

El corazón del coronel sintió como era lentamente abrumado por un vicio de ansiedad y compasión. Maes Hughes estaba en shock; era aparentado por su calmado y aturdido comportamiento. Roy tenía que llevárselo de ahí. Se inclinó y agarró a su amigo por los hombros herméticamente.

—Ve a esperar en el carro. Voy a ir adentro y tomaré algunas cosas para ti entonces te llevaré a mi casa, vamos

Con la gentil manera de Roy, Maes se puso de pie, balanceándose por un momento después de volverse al hombre más bajo, observándolo hacía abajo con sus ojos verdes borrosos.

—No puedes pedirme que simplemente las deje aquí solas, Roy...

—... Sí. Sí, está bien, entiendo. Ve a sentarte dentro del carro. Esperaremos a los investigadores a que lleguen antes de irnos, ¿ok?

El hombre lucía como si fuera a protestar por un momento, pero entonces asintió y se dio la vuelta yendo hacía el carro. Roy se paró en la entrada de la casa y lo miró para asegurarse de que había entrado en el carro antes de encaminarse al dormitorio de Maes. El hombre iba a necesitar un cambio de ropa por lo menos.

Roy paró brevemente en la entrada del dormitorio mientras sus ojos vislumbraban la forma extendida de Gracia. Él miró hacia otro lado rápidamente. No se podía hacer nada por ella ahora. Se acercó a ella y abrió el closet, sacando un par de camisas de Maes y un par de pantalones. Si necesitaba algo más, Roy podía mandar a alguien más a tomarlo, él no quería que Maes tuviera que venir devuelta en cualquier momento pronto.

Se volvió para irse, tratando duramente de no mirar al cuerpo, pero sus ojos se desviaron a ella como si de un imán se tratase. Había una larga, ensangrentada huella de una mano en su mejilla, probablemente de Hughes. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y vacíos, completamente desprovistos de lo que alguna vez hubiera sido Gracia.

Antes de un breve titubeo, Roy se arrodilló y gentilmente cerró los párpados con la punta de sus dedos para después rápidamente salir del cuarto.

De la habitación de enfrente, el coronel tomó las llaves de Hughes y su chaqueta del descanso del sillón. Fue de nuevo a afuera, los sonidos de las sirenas aproximándose a la deriva en el frío aire de la tarde.

Como Roy hubo esperado que ella haría, Hawkeye había llamado a los de investigación justo después de su salida y ellos se habían apresurado tan rápido habían podido.

Éstos eran los hombres de Hughes y cada uno de ellos estaban claramente horrorizados de oír lo que le había pasado a la amada familia del Teniente Coronel.

Roy respondió sus preguntas mientras trataba de convencer a Maes de quedarse en el carro, pero los hombres insistían en que saliera y se uniera a su equipo para saber exactamente cómo había encontrado los cuerpos de su esposa e hija.

La puerta había sido abierta y encontrada ligeramente entreabierta... Ninguna nota diciendo dónde se encontraba ella... La camisa de Gracia arrancada... Elisya cubierta en una sábana.

Él lo dijo todo objetivamente, como si esto fuera cualquier otra escena del crimen, la única diferencia era la neblina opaca en sus ojos, era como si estuviera corriendo en autopiloto, simplemente yendo a través de las emociones sin ser afectado por ellas.

Finalmente, la escena estaba segura y los hombres se movían deliberadamente, sus preguntas contestadas por el momento.

Roy dio a ellos su número de teléfono de su casa en caso de que ellos tuvieran cualquier otra cosa que preguntar y condujo al desconcertado Maes de regreso al carro. Desesperadamente quería llevárselo lejos de ahí después de que comenzaran a mover los cuerpos.

El hombre había pasado por suficiente hoy. No necesitaba ver a sus amados fallecidos transportados dentro de una camioneta encima de todo. Roy inició el carro y se fue, todos los hombres de Maes saludándoles mientras se iban, las estoicas siluetas de sus formas por el brillante rojo-azul-rojo-azul de las luces que adornaban los carros militares. Condujeron en relativo silencio, aunque Roy trataba embarazosamente de mantener una ligera conversación. Maes respondía con monosílabos, mirando fijamente el camino al frente, el coronel eventualmente renunció a tratar de conseguir que su acompañante hablara y cayo inquietamente en silencio, mirando furtivamente hacía él cada cierto tiempo mientras conducía.

Pareció como una eternidad después de que Mustang se detuvo en la acera enfrente de su departamento y apagó el motor. Se quedaron en el carro por un momento, Roy atormentando a su cerebro por algo, cualquier cosa para decir, sentía que debía decir algo reconfortante y de corazón. ¿No es eso lo que los amigos hacen en estas situaciones? ¿Debería poner sus brazos alrededor de Maes y decirle que todo iba a estar bien?

Dios. Roy no era bueno con esa mierda de cuestiones.

—Vamos- Dijo finalmente, abriendo su puerta y saliendo. Maes lo siguió con ese aspecto aturdido, caminado despacio después de Mustang.

Roy encendió las luces mientras entraba y cerraba la perta detrás de ellos, guiando a Maes suavemente por el brazo dentro del baño, dejó las camisas limpias que había tomado del armario del Teniente Coronel en un estante.

—Quítate la camisa

Hughes lo miró, confundido. —¿Porqué?

—La... -Titubeó-. la sangre, Maes

Con la mirada vacía, Hughes volvió su mirada a mirarse en el espejo. Roy observó la cara de Hughes mientras el hombre se daba cuenta que estaba cubierto con la sangre de su esposa muerta, el estupor turbio que lo sacudió despejó sus ojos a la vez que palidecía, mirando con horror a su propio reflejo.

—Oh...- Gimió, mirando a sus pegajosas y ensangrentadas manos. —Roy, voy a enfermar

Tan pronto esas palabras habían dejado su boca, se dobló y vomitó sobre el lavamanos, sus anchos hombros agitándose con afligida y angustiante repugnancia.

Roy se paró detrás de él, su mano medio extendida como si fuera a consolarlo, pero entonces paró y bajó su brazo a su costado, su puño apretado inútilmente.

Hughes escupió y limpió su boca con el reverso de su temblorosa mano mientras se enderezaba de nuevo. Alcanzó su cuello y empezó a desabotonar su camisa sin embargo sus manos estaban temblando tanto que no logró hacer mucho; en medio de un sollozo, presa del pánico se dio por vencido a desabotonar la camisa, en su lugar se la arrancó en su desesperado intento de quitar la prenda ensangrentada.

Se la sacó por la cabeza y la tiró al piso, aterrorizado y asqueado por ello. La ensangrentada camisa golpeó húmedamente el suelo, embarrando los blancos azulejos con una intensa mancha roja.

La sangre había empapado a través de la camisa y había manchado el pecho de Maes y sus brazos con borrones de un oscuro y marrón rojizo.

Maes hizo un enfermizo sonido de angustia y volvió a la frega del grifo, frenéticamente restregando la sangre de su piel con el agua. Estaba llorando ahora, en pequeñas y violentas estallidas mientras trataba de borrar la sangre de Gracia en su cuerpo y de su mente. Intentó tanto como pudo, aunque no pudo sacárselo del todo.

—Necesito tomar un baño... - Dijo con la voz quebrada después de un momento, con los dientes apretados luchando claramente contra la histeria.

—...Sí, por supuesto-. Roy convino, profundamente conmocionado al ver al hombre derrumbarse. Agarró una toalla para Maes y lo dejó solo sin ninguna otra palabra, francamente aliviado de estar fuera de su perturbante presencia.

Regresó a la sala principal y se sirvió un trago con una inestable mano, entretanto escuchaba la ducha correr. Incluso sobre el ruido del agua, Roy podía escuchar los duros sollozos de Maes. Se sentó en su sofá y dejó su bebida en la mesa del café. Se recostó y cerró sus ojos, tomando un profundo respiro, estabilizando su respiración.

Iba a ser una larga y difícil noche.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **N/A los siguientes capítulos están acabados. la mayoría de ellos serán editados y publicados una vez a la semana.**

 **Notas de la traductora** : pues si, ahora me he aventado este proyecto que es entregar esta obra maestra en nuestro precioso idioma español (disculpen si hay algún error, soy una novata) … Yo sólo lo he traducido, no es mía la obra, todos los créditos para su merecido autor **Sevlow** que siendo una persona tan linda y amable me ha dado el permiso para hacer posible esta traducción. Muchas gracias, y disfruten de los siguientes capítulos, y sobre todo, disfrutar de la magnífica y única amistad entre Maes Hughes y Roy Mustang que de seguro a más de alguno se quedo con las ganas de ver un poco mas de profundidad en la relación de estos adorados personajes y de que manera si no es en una situación completamente alejada de sus manos, algo que no pueden dar vuelta atrás, la muerte…

 **Saludos, Rinna Reffsi**


	2. Chapter 2

Pastillas

Había sido un hermoso servicio, especialmente considerando cuán rápido fue arreglado. Hughes lo había planeado hace tiempo para su propio funeral debido a lo peligroso de su línea de trabajo y porque él no quería que su esposa tuviera que lidiar con ello, sin embargo, él no había arreglado tal cosa para su familia. Nunca pensó que habría la necesidad en su tiempo de vida.

Como la esposa y la hija de un oficial militar, Gracia y Elisya tenían el derecho a un funeral militar, pero Maes se negó. Quería uno normal, un servicio civil para ellas que un ordenado entierro militar. Dijo que ellas no habían sido soldados, así que no debían ser enterradas como tal. También había querido los cajones abiertos, pero el coronel y el director del funeral ambos, se negaron a su pedido. Ellos no le dirían por qué.

Había habido un gran número de asistentes, docenas y docenas de gente llegando a dar sus respetos a Hughes y su difunta familia. El soldado raso Scieszka había llegado temprano y se aferró a su superior la mayor parte del servicio: su delgado brazo envuelto firmemente alrededor de él en una manera sorprendentemente posesiva.

La mayoría de las otras personas presentes mantuvieron sus distancias del teniente coronel. Lo saludaron, dándole sus condolencias, quizás abrazándolo o estrechando su mano y entonces ellos se alejarían incómodamente. Claramente, Roy no era el único en el servicio que estaba profundamente perturbado por la fatalidad que había caído en el feliz y afortunado hombre.

No que ellos creyeran que su profundo luto fuera justificado. Eso no era todo. Era el solo verlo tan roto, tan tallado … era como si vieras al sol volviéndose negro, arrojando todo dentro de una sombra insoldable.

Roy se había acostumbrado más a este nuevo afligido Maes durante los tres días que ellos habían estado viviendo juntos en el apartamento de Roy, mas no pensó que podría acostumbrarse enteramente. Permaneció cerca de su amigo -pero no se habían mirado o hablado el uno al otro realmente durante el funeral, sin embargo, Roy intentó dejar en claro que él estaba más que dispuesto a brindar su consuelo, si eso era lo que Maes necesitaba de él.

Los hermanos Elric -quien Maes había profundamente temido que no estarían disponibles- dado su viaje a Blublith cuando supieron la noticia- llegaron tarde. Ed estaba obviamente teniendo un duro momento manteniendo sus emociones controladas, pero se encargó de mostrar sus conmiseraciones a Hughes muy sinceramente sin derramar una sola lágrima. Roy sabía que significaba mucho para Maes que los hermanos Elric estuvieran ahí. Después de todo, ellos habían ayudado a su esposa y a su hija. Ellos estaban enteramente vinculados a la familia Hughes, ya sea que lo supieran o no.

Ed y Al se pararon en cada lado de Maes mientras muchos otros asistentes seguían sus caminos por separado. Las tumbas habían sido ya llenadas y los tres dolientes miraban a ellas silenciosamente, una suave brisa revolviendo los varios ramos de flores que habían sido puestos a un lado de las lapidas. Los hombros de Maes se sacudieron mientras lloraba en silencio con el pañuelo a la vez que Ed y Al ambos, se recargaron contra él, consolándolo, frotando suavemente su espalda como si estuvieran confortando a un niño. Roy se apartó de ellos, no sintiendo que debería tratar de formar parte de esa triste unidad que Ed, Al y Maes estaban viviendo.

El sol había empezado a ponerse en el horizonte, arrojando una luz roja y dorada sobre el cementerio, echando profundas sombras detrás de cada lapida. Ellos habían estado en el cementerio por horas y Roy estaba ansioso de llevar a Maes de regreso a su departamento donde podría relajarse, lejos de las tumbas de la única familia que había tenido. El coronel estaba al tanto de que estaba desesperadamente tratando de proteger a su doliente amigo de la realidad de la muerte de su familia, sin embargo, él no sabía cómo más ayudarlo. Manteniendo todo lejos era la única manera que Roy conocía para hacer frente a la pena.

El coronel se acercó y tocó el brazo de Hughes. —Debemos irnos

Hughes asintió, el pañuelo aún presionándose contra su rostro a la vez que se volvía a Roy y lo seguía al carro. Ed y Al los siguieron, abrazando a Maes fuertemente antes de que se sentara en el asiento del pasajero.

—Hey, coronel –Ed lo llamó mientras Maes cerraba la puerta. Roy se volvió hacia el chico y lo miró. Era raro verlo en un traje, el coronel pensó para sí mismo, dándose cuenta del atuendo del joven alquimista. Lucía incómodamente elegante, incluso su pelo, a menudo desordenado estaba peinado hacia atrás lejos de su cara. Parecía serio y gastado y enteramente muy viejo para sus jóvenes años. Enérgicamente, Ed tomó el brazo del coronel y tiró de él.

—¿Cómo está? Quiero decir, realmente -Ed preguntó, sus ambarinos ojos desviados hacia el hombre sentado y aturdido en el carro. Roy, también volvió su mirada hacia él por un segundo y entonces suspiró, frotando sus ojos cansadamente con una de sus enguantadas manos.

—Mal, muy mal, full metal

Ed asintió lentamente mordiendo sus labios. Su mano estaba todavía restando inconscientemente en el brazo del coronel, súbitamente le dio un afligido y fuerte apretón. — Cuida de él, ¿Lo harás?

—… Tienes mi palabra

Ed dio a su superior una floja sonrisa, y buscó a Al con un significativo ladeo de su rubia cabeza. Ellos dos caminaron de regreso a las tumbas con lentos y metódicos pasos que cargaban todo el peso de una pena de un par de chiquillos. Ellos no habían estado aquí por un largo tiempo y talvez querían tomar más tiempo mostrando sus respetos hacia la mujer y la niña que habían llegado a amar. Roy los observó un momento más, mientras Ed se paraba enfrente de las tumbas, cubriendo su rostro con una mano y permitiéndose llorar. Al lo acercó a él y lo sostuvo a la vez que ambos miraban a la fría lápida de mármol, pronunciando suaves palabras el uno al otro que el coronel no puedo entender.

Roy apretó la mandíbula y subió al carro. Hughes había parado de llorar por un momento y estaba contemplando por la ventana a los hermanos Elric; la pálida sombra de una sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios.

—Son tan buenos chicos -dijo silenciosamente, Roy encendía el auto. Roy asintió, pero no dijo nada, mientas se alejaba y empezaba en el camino.

Condujeron en silencio por un tiempo, Maes con su cabeza descansando contra el asiento con sus ojos cerrados. Roy sabía que debía de estar exhausto; no había realmente dormido más que unas cuantas horas desde la noche en que Elisya y Gracia fueron asesinadas. Quizás esta noche, con el funeral hecho, podría ser capaz de dormir.

Talvez Roy podría hacer que bebiera un par de tragos si todo lo demás fallaba o quizás pastillas para dormir.

—¿Ya tienes los archivos?

La pregunta vino abruptamente de los labios de Maes, alarmando a Roy un poco de sus oscuros y preocupados pensamientos.

—¿Qué archivos? – preguntó tentativamente, manteniendo la vista en el camino.

Periféricamente, Roy vio a Maes sentarse y mirarlo, una repentina y peligrosa estática rodó sobre él en injustificadas olas de advertencia. — No me jodas, Roy. No hoy. Sabes de qué archivos estoy hablando

Roy _sabia_ de que archivos hablaba. Los archivos del caso Hughes, por supuesto. Los archivos que detallaban todo lo que había sido descubierto en la escena del crimen y que describían las autopsias hechas a Elisya y Gracia, y que listaba cada evidencia y posibles escenarios de lo que podría haber pasado.

El coronel sabía que los archivos estarían en su escritorio cuando fuera a trabajar a la mañana siguiente, justo como él lo había ordenado.

—No tengo idea de quién los tiene -mintió fácilmente, aunque estaba un poco sorprendido por el abrupto cambio de humor de Maes, de melancólico a agresivo.

—Tonterías, te conozco, probablemente ya hayas pedido tomar este caso. Incluso si tu no tienes los archivos ahora, tú sabes quién si

Roy lo miró. Los ojos de Hughes estaban ardiendo con una extraña y maniaca intensidad; él no iba a dejar ir esto. Roy suspiró y miró de nuevo hacia el camino, su mente trabajando culposamente para dar una nueva mentira.

—Pedí el caso, pero me fue denegado el acceso. Aparentemente es clasificado

—¿Por qué habría de ser clasificado? Eso no tiene sentido

—No me preguntes a mí, ¿cómo demonios podría saberlo?

Maes se quedo silencioso por un momento, mirando a su amigo acusatoriamente, manchando el aire entre ellos con una acida y punzante tensión. Roy podía decir que Maes no le creía.

—… Quiero esos archivos, Roy

—No los tengo, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—¡Quiero que seas honesto conmigo! Merezco saber que les paso a mis chicas – Maes explotó, la furia y el dolor deformando sus palabras dentro de algo que había picado bruscamente dentro del pecho de Mustang como un rustico cuchillo de cocina.

Mustang abrió su boca para dar una inocente y falsa replica, pero entonces la cerró rápidamente y mordió su labio inferior en agitación. Maes conocía a Roy mejor que nadie en el mundo y podía casi siempre decir cuando estaba mintiendo. No había punto en tratar de engañarlo más.

—No creo que ahora sea el momento adecuado para hablar de ello, Maes - dijo Roy cansadamente después de un momento, esperando desesperadamente de zanjar el asunto

—¿Cuándo _es_ el momento entonces?

—No lose. Tal vez en un día cuando no hayas enterrado a tu familia -Roy espetó, dijo las palabras más acidas de lo que había querido e inmediatamente lo lamentó. Miró de soslayo a Maes y pudo registrar la rabia, la enferma emoción en su rostro, suspiró—. Lo siento. Yo… yo no puedo imaginar cuán difícil debe de ser esto para ti

— No… tienes razón -replicó Hughes con voz débil después de una larga pausa que hábilmente retorcía el cuchillo emocional entre las costillas de Roy. Se quitó sus lentes y frotó su rostro ásperamente con sus manos—. Yo, sólo… no estoy pensando bien, sabes

—Si, si, amigo, lose

Los dos soldados en el carro se quedaron en silencio, cada uno batallando contra el nudo en sus gargantas. El cielo se oscurecía entorno a ellos, hundiendo el interior del auto en una tenue sombra azul gris que sólo las intermitentes de las luces de la calle podían penetrar con erráticas y doradas ráfagas de claridad que no duraban lo suficiente para que el coronel pudiera percibir qué expresión tenía Hughes en su cansado rostro. Ninguno de los hombres habló por el resto del viaje.

Una vez estaba en frente del apartamento, fueron dentro, Roy colgó sus abrigos en el perchero a un lado de la puerta —. Deberías de comer algo -dijo sobre su hombro, tratando de sonar mucho más ligero en su humor de lo que estaba actualmente.

—No tengo hambre

—Realmente no me importa si tienes o no hambre -respondió Mustang ingresando a la pequeña cocina—. No has comido desde ayer y hasta entonces solamente has comido un par de fruta. ¿Qué quieres comer?

Roy escuchó a Maes suspirar mientras se sentaba en el sofá en la otra habitación, mas no contesto nada más que un par de exhalaciones molestas. Roy supuso que era normal que perdiera el apetito, cuando internamente era desgarrado por un dolor insoldable, sin embargo, eso no significaba que el coronel no iba a luchar con dientes y uñas contra la dolorosa anorexia inducida de su camarada. Roy reposó su preocupación y frustración al ordenar comida a domicilio, brutalmente diciéndole a Maes que lo forzaría a tragar si se rehusaba a comer.

Una vez la comida pedida llegó, Mustang miro cautelosamente al nuevo viudo, observándolo picotear vagamente su comida. Hughes comió un poco -menos que la mitad- pero al menos eso era mejor que nada. No se quejó mientras comía, pero claramente tampoco disfrutó de la comida y- después de lo que parecían sólo unos cuantos bocados- alejó la comida, luciendo claramente asqueado. Se sentó devuelta en el sofá y levantó sus largas piernas, poniéndose ligeramente en posición fetal, apoyando su barbilla en el gastado descanso de brazos del sofá, cerrando sus enrojecidos ojos.

—¿Crees que dormirás esta noche?

Hughes abrió sus llorosos ojos a la suave pregunta de Roy y dio una pequeña risa amarga —Dios, eso espero

Roy suspiró, entonces se paró abruptamente y se metió a la cocina, hurgando brevemente en el gabinete antes de encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Regresó con una pequeña, realmente pequeña botella en su mano y se desplomó en el sofá a un lado de su amigo.

—Ten -dijo, sacando la tapa de la botella de píldoras con un movimiento de su pulgar y sacudiendo la botella hasta sacar dos de las blandas y blancas capsulas en su palma. —Toma esto

Hughes levantó su cabeza del descanso del sofá y volteó su cabeza para ver a Roy propiamente. Sus ojos vagaron hacia las capsulas ofrecidas mas sin embargo no hizo movimiento alguno para tomarlas.

—¿Qué son?

—Pastillas para dormir

Hughes se dio la vuelta para encarar a Mustang completamente, sofocando una sonrisa que repentinamente se encontró tirando en la esquina de su boca

—Tu sólo me quieres incapacitado, así puedes aprovecharte de mí dulce inocencia

Mustang se rio para sus adentros, pero exteriormente mantenía su rostro enteramente serio.

—Bueno, ¿Qué te puedo decir? He intentado seduciéndote, pero de alguna manera pareces inmune a mi encanto divino y a mi apuesta guapura, así que, en verdad mi única opción es drogarte

—lo sabía desde hace tiempo, tu monstruo, monstruo enfermo -dijo Hughes, suspirando como un verdadero actor y devolviendo su mano sobre sus ojos.

Era un juego que ellos jugaban de vez en cuando y que encontraban muy gracioso incluso cuando a los demás entorno a ellos parecía fastidiarles. Ellos podrían gritarse con coraje al uno al otro sobre las cosas más triviales (¡Cómo TE ATREVES a quedarte con mi pluma, tu desalmado hijo de puta!) o dramáticamente proclamarse su amor eterno, a menudo dando obscenos e hiperbólicos detalles (¡Quiero decir, MALDICION, amigo! ¿Quién podría resistirse a ese delicioso trasero?) La parte más importante de ese juego era, además, mantener el rostro de cada uno totalmente serio, no importaba cuan ridículas, ruidosas y graciosas las acusaciones fueran.

Era muy, pero muy alentador que Hughes jugara ese juego tan familiar, ese juego de burlas; no solo estaba jugándolo, sino que lo había iniciado. Antes de la noche en que Roy lo había rescatado de la escena del asesinato de su familia, era la primera vez que Hughes estaba actuando un poco como solía hacerlo.

—Sólo tomate las pastillas ya, perra. No puedo esperar toda la noche

Hughes rompió su fachada de escandalizada alarma con un resoplido divertido y tomó las píldoras, devorándolas sin mas y sin hacer más comentarios. Se enderezó para sentarse derecho a un lado de Mustang e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared detrás del sofá, mirando pensativamente al otro lado de la habitación

Roy miró a la botella de píldoras en sus manos por un momento, entonces las metió en una bolsa de lona que alguien había traído de la casa de Maes el día anterior. Maes probablemente necesitara las pastillas más que él.

—Gracias, Roy… - dijo después de una pequeña, pero confortable pausa. —Por… todo

Roy no devolvió la mirada a su acompañante mientras éste hablaba, pero sabía aún sin verlo que las lagrimas se formaban una vez más en los ojos de Hughes. El coronel maldijo internamente, la breve esperanza de que Hughes estaba pasando ya su perturbante y lloroso estado de pena, fue destrozado en el suelo de madera bajo sus pies.

—Tu harías lo mismo por mí. Tu _haz_ hecho lo mismo por mí, en cierto sentido. No es nada, en verdad

—No es ´nada´ Roy. No rebajes lo que has hecho por mi diciendo eso

Roy apretó su mandíbula y no dijo nada.

Maes limpiaba sus ojos impacientemente.

Los dos se sentaron juntos como hace mucho tiempo cada uno perdido en sus infelices pensamientos. Después de un imposible y largo tramo de silencio, Roy volteó su cabeza para mirar a su doliente amigo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era pesada, una serie de pausadas y profundas exhalaciones que le recordaban al coronel a las oscuras olas lamiendo la orilla del mar. Maes estaba dormido.

Un profundo y triste resoplido en alivio desbordó a Roy entonces. Suspiró, luego suavemente empujó a Maes para que estuviera acostado en el sofá. El hombre se agitó ligeramente y murmuró algo, quizás un nombre después se quedó quieto de nuevo. Roy le quitó sus gafas y las puso en la mesa, después le quito sus zapatos, desenlazando las agujetas y dejándolos en el suelo. Puso una manta sobre él y al último, vacilante y brevemente cepilló unos cuantos mechones negros de pelo del rostro durmiente de Maes.

Él estaría bien. Le habían dado un golpe terrible y todavía estaba recuperándose de ello, sin embargo, se recompondría pronto. Él sanaría y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Roy sacudió su cabeza, desvaneciendo los oscuros pensamientos de su mente. Tomó una última mirada de compasión a su mejor amigo y apagó la luz dejando a Hughes en la oscuridad.

 _Sí, él estaría bien._


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A este capítulo tiene algunas partes muy violentas o perturbadoras (Solo quise advertirles)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Brillantes manchas de carmesí**

Mustang se sentó en su escritorio en la oficina por lo demás vacía, mirando hacia el archivo enfrente de él a la vez que su estómago se revolvía en ansiedad. El nombre "Hughes" estaba impreso cuidadosamente en la portada de la carpeta, acompañando por una serie de números sellados en la blanquecina superficie. Como él supuso que estaría, el archivo había estado en su escritorio justo cuando llegó esa mañana; incluso había llegado al trabajo casi una hora más temprano. Tan solo estaba ahí, esperando por él para que lo leyera.

Roy tomó una profunda inhalación y abrió la carpeta del archivo.

Durante la siguiente hora, el coronel Mustang estudió el contenido de la carpeta apenas levantando la cabeza cuando su equipo de trabajo entraba a la oficina. Ninguno de ellos se dirigió a él. Talvez ellos sabían qué era lo que estaba leyendo y por eso mejor no importunarlo al hablarle, aunque Roy no lo pensaba así. Siendo un caso tan probable como lo era, sus hombres podían notar el creciente horror en el rostro del coronel, a pesar de su esfuerzo por leer el reporte como si fuera cualquier otro. Pero… Dios… las palabras plasmadas en el archivo eran por mucho, _mucho_ peores de que había imaginado que serian.

Roy estaba familiarizado con cosas desagradables y depravadas debido a su línea de trabajo. Estaba acostumbrado a ver a victimas de bala… a los cuerpos sin vida mutilados yaciendo en los callejones, descomponiéndose… Y a otras escenas desagradables inherentes a su campo… pero nada de eso lo había preparado para esto. Quizás no hubiera sido tan malo si no hubiera conocido a Gracia y a Elisya. Quizás él podría haberse encogido de hombros sin tener ese sentimiento de sobrecogimiento de corazón, en sus entrañas que se revolvian, de la nausea y el terror de lo que les había pasado si tan solo hubieran sido otro par de victimas sin rostro, sin identidad, en vez de ser la esposa e hija de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, como eran las cosas, le tomó de toda su fuerza de voluntad el de impedirse de cerrar el archivo y arrojarlo a través de la habitación en terrible malestar.

El reporte escribía -en la fría manera, que se atenía a los hechos, en los que los reportes tendían a escribirse- escribía las tétricas y horribles cosas que habían pasado en la casa de Maes solo apenas unos días.

" _El departamento de investigación llego a la residencia Hughes a las 15:23 hrs, cuando fuimos informados de la situación por el coronel Mustang y el teniente coronel Maes Hughes"_ la narrativa decía _"Dos cuerpos fueron encontrados en la casa por el teniente coronel Hughes cerca de una hora antes de nuestra llegada a la escena"_

" _Víctima #1 -la señora Gracia Hughes – fue encontrada en su dormitorio. Hubo signos mínimos de forcejeo, se denomina que la víctima #1 conoció a su asesino. Hematomas alrededor del cuello, hemorragia petequial de ojos sugieren que la víctima #1 fue estrangulada por el asesino. Causa de muerte (después confirmada por la autopsia) puntos de asfixión…"_

El coronel lo leyó metódicamente, tratando de mantenerse a sí mismo alejado del horror de lo que le había sucedido a ella. Incluso cuando el reporte describió como la pobre mujer había sido brutalmente violada antes de ser asesinada, Roy se tragó su nausea y continuó leyendo, furtivamente mirando las partes más graficas del informe mientras más leía. A pesar del tremendo horror y la desesperante quietud que retorcía sus entrañas, Roy no flaqueó en su tarea. No desfalleció, no lo hizo, hasta que empezó a leer sobre la pequeña Elisya.

" _Victima #2 -Elisya Hughes de cuatro años de edad- fue igualmente encontrada en su dormitorio. La víctima estaba en su cama, cubierta por una sabana. Cuando la sabana fue removida descubrimos que la niña estaba completamente desmembrada, destripada y decapitada. Mientras todas las otras partes del cuerpo fueron encontradas por el dormitorio; el brazo izquierdo de la víctima #2 no pudo ser encontrado en la escena. Así mismo como con la victima #1, la victima #2 fue sexualmente asaltada antes de su muerte. Sus genitales..."_

Roy escudriñó más adelante rápidamente hojeando las hojas, su estómago retorciéndose en nudos de horror. No necesitaba conocer los detalles de la tortura a la pequeña niña, no necesitaba saber cuán devastada había estado antes de que su asesino finamente acabara con su vida con sus brutales manos. Era por esto el por qué el coronel no había dejado que abrieran los ataúdes… no solamente era el frágil cuerpo de Elisya mas allá de lo que la reparación cosmética podía hacer, si no que uno de sus brazos aún estaba perdido, sin duda tomado como trofeo por el enfermo bastardo que había terminado con su vida.

Se adelanto a unas cuantas páginas, pasando las grotescas descripciones de todo lo que le habían hecho a la niña hasta los detalles de la escena del crimen en sí. Nada había sido robado. Nada había sido destruido, de hecho nada estaba fuera de su lugar en toda la residencia Hughes mas que los dos cadáveres.

" _la única evidencia que podría identificar al sospechoso es un tosco dibujo encontrado en el techo del dormitorio de la víctima #2-ver imagen #12-"_

Curioso y aliviado de finalmente llegar a algún punto de utilidad con esa atormentada y sombría lectura volteó el reverso de la carpeta donde las fotos de la escena del crimen estaban organizadas. Tratando fuertemente de no mirar a ninguna de las fotos demasiado cerca, hojeó hasta llegar a el título de la página #12. Cuando lo encontró, se quedó mirándolo por unos momentos, una inquietante familiaridad acariciando los bordes de su mente como fríos dedos.

Era un Ouroboros.

No había error en ello. Estaba toscamente dibujado sí, salpicado en el techo con una pegajosa sustancia roja, que el coronel sin ninguna duda reconoció como sangre, también reconoció claramente el símbolo alquímico de la unidad. El Ouroboros… la serpiente comiéndose su propia cola…

La marca escogida por los homúnculos.

Mustang reparó en ello por un instante, la frialdad detrás de su mente rápidamente extendiéndose hasta su apretado y frígido puño hasta alcanzar a su agitado corazón. ¿Los homúnculos habían hecho esto? ¿Quizás había Hughes llegado demasiado cerca de ellos en sus investigaciones? Los ojos del coronel permanecieron fijos en la fotografía por un tiempo, después miró la siguiente foto en la página. Era un plano más cercano del Ouroboros, en la esquina de la cual Roy pudo ahora ver tres palabras garabateadas:

" _ENVY THE DEAD"_

Envy. No podía ser coincidencia. El homúnculo cambiante de forma había dejado su tarjeta de llamada, prácticamente fanfarroneando a Roy para su propia muerte, porque sabía que nunca seria castigado por ello. Envy nunca podría ser capturado y eso él lo sabía.

Una repentina ira que paralizó el corazón del coronel lo desbordó completamente, mezclándose con la angustia y creando una vehemente mescolanza de emociones tan fuerte que Roy quiso gritar por ello; desgarrar al mundo e incendiar al cielo mientras él le daba caza al maldito engendro que había cometido tales atroces crímenes. Mientras Roy despegaba sus ojos de la imagen para mirar a la siguiente, a pesar de ello, la ardiente cólera de venganza que había nacido en su interior murió solo para volverse una sólida masa de hielo que pesaba mucho sobre su pecho.

Quería apartar la mirada sin embargo se encontró a sí mismo incapaz de hacer eso. La imagen estaba muy iluminada, el flash de la cámara borrando las sombras, haciendo las figuras más vivas y los colores más vibrantes. La foto casi era artista desde la manera en que había sido tomada, pero el contenido grotesco de la misma le había robado todo el potencial de esa belleza.

Elisya… la dulce y pequeña Elisya estaba extendida en su cama, _literalmente_ extendida. Sus extremidades habían sido arrancadas de su frágil torso, amontonadas en una maraña de sangre poco ceremoniosa: dos piernas, un brazo. Sus pegajosos, así como acuosos órganos llenos de sangre se habían derramado desde su abdomen abierto, sus órganos habían sido arreglados a su alrededor de tal manera que parecía como una retorcida guirnalda que brillaba a la luz de la cámara. Su cabeza, también, había sido removida, pero afortunadamente estaba volteada así que para Roy -en su desagradable y atónita inspección de la foto- no pudo ver su rostro. Si lo hubiera visto… si él hubiera visto los ojos sin vida en la cara de su sobrina honoraria… sabía que eso, lo habría devastado.

Como era, Roy apenas pudo tragar de vuelta la bilis que nacía en su garganta, y mucho menos pudo evitar que sus ojos se empañaran mientras finalmente los alejaba de la desgarradora fotografía.

Rápidamente sofocó la emoción, parpadeando las medias lagrimas que se formaron en sus ojos. No podía darse el lujo de entrar en aflicción. No ahora… Pero es que era demasiado. Cerró la carpeta bruscamente y se recostó en su silla, incapaz de leer algo más del reporte o incluso de estudiar el resto de las fotos.

—¿coronel?

Mustang levantó su cabeza a las suaves palabras de Hawkeye. Ella lo miraba cautelosamente, sus grandes ojos marrones llenos de una extraña compasión secreta. Los otros miembros de su equipo, él noto, tenían la misma expresión en sus rostros, aunque todos ellos pretendían resueltamente estar haciendo su trabajo antes que estar pendientes a la creciente congoja de su coronel.

—¿Estás bien? -Hawkeye preguntó.

Por un momento, él no respondió, entonces suavemente dijo —. Este trabajo me pesa a veces, teniente

Hawkeye lo favoreció con una cálida pero terriblemente triste sonrisa—. Eso solo demuestra que aun eres un humano, señor

Roy apartó la vista de ella incómodamente y regresó su atención devuelta a los papeles en su escritorio. Si esto era lo que significaba ser un humano, entonces él no quería ninguna parte de ello. Estoicamente, Mustang se serenó a sí mismo, desesperadamente apartando todos los pensamientos y sentimientos sobre el caso Hughes en lo más recóndito de su mente. Ya trataría con eso luego. Por ahora, solo necesitaba alejarse de ese documento y enfocarse en algo más.

Roy se concentró en otras varias tareas que se suponía estaba llevando a cabo, sumergiéndose en el confortante ruido blanco del tedioso papeleo para alejar a su mente del sangriento y despedazado cuerpo de Elisya Hughes. Trabajó diligentemente, tratando de pretender que ese día era como cualquier otro, que todo era normal a pesar de las maneras en que sus subordinados furtivamente miraban cada movimiento suyo.

Sus esfuerzos por distraerse a sí mismo fueron satisfactorios la mayor parte, se las arregló para caer en la fluctuación típica diaria de las cosas después de un rato. Roy firmó documentos, clasificó archivos, y trató de olvidar la tormentosa carpeta de cierto grosor en la esquina de su escritorio.

Discutió calurosamente con el coronel Daryn del cuartel occidental sobre algunos errores técnicos de lingüística en un reporte que había sido mandado a central en la semana pasada, y estaba amenazando con ir con el superior de Daryn si el hombre no hacia las correcciones necesarias. Tan absorto estaba en su disputa profesional que le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que alguien había entrado en la oficina y se dirigía directamente a su escritorio.

Mustang levantó la mirada y estuvó cerca de soltar el teléfono mientras sus ojos asimilaban la imagen de Maes Hughes parado al pie de su escritorio, temblando con una oscura y apabullante emoción demasiada cruda para ser cólera.

—Necesitamos hablar -dijo Maes, el ácido en su voz casi físicamente doloroso de oír, contrariamente a cuan suaves sus palabras eran pronunciadas.

El corazón de Roy dio un tropiezo en su pecho, el cual se había vuelto repentinamente apretado.

—Tendremos que discutir esto luego, coronel-. Mustang dijo por el teléfono, interrumpiendo la defensiva diatriba de Daryn bruscamente antes de colgar. Se volvió hacia Maes, manteniendo su rostro cuidadosamente libre de culpa y sin expresión alguna.

—¿De qué se trata Hughes? -Roy preguntó ligeramente.

Por un instante, Maes no dijo nada. Talvez estaba tratando de controlar su obvia ira antes de permitirse a sí mismo hablar. Después de una larga pausa llena de tensión, dijo—. Hablé con mis hombres esta mañana Roy, les pregunté a dónde había sido enviado mi archivo

La opresión en el pecho de Roy se intensifico. Roy se levanto de su asiento, suavemente, intentando mantener su voz diplomática—. Maes, antes de que digas algo, déjame explicar…

—¡Me mentiste! Eran mi familia, Roy ¿cómo puedes mantener esto fuera de mi? – el hombre explotó, incapaz de contener su ira y su dolor.

Mustang se quedó en silencio, apretando su mandíbula mientras su mente trabajaba por alguna defensa para sus mentiras, pero no había nada que pudiera decir. Sus acciones habían sido incorrectas y él lo sabía.

Roy se aclaró la garganta y despegó sus ojos de la fúrica y feroz figura de Hughes para mirar más allá sobre el hombro del hombre alto hacia Hawkeye. Todo su equipo se había congelado en sus asientos, observando cautelosamente la oscura y electrificante interacción entre Roy y Maes. Hawkeye entendió la señal en la mirada de Mustang por lo que se puso de pie, ordenando una breve orden a los demás de tomar un descanso. Los hombres estaban por demás encantados de cumplir, cada uno de ellos claramente incomodos de evidenciar esa cargada confrontación.

Los hombres se fueron rápidamente, saliendo sin ninguna palabra, aunque Havoc se detuvo brevemente para mirar a Mustang sobre su hombro para después cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Solo con el enfurecido y afligido hombre ahora, Roy se sintió sofocado y dominado por su presencia. Hughes lo miraba, luciendo listo para abalanzarse violentamente sobre Roy, o estallar en lagrimas en cualquier momento. Roy honestamente no sabía cuál de las dos preferiría.

—¿Dónde esta? -Maes gritó, su voz rota haciendo eco por toda la oficina vacía.

Roy titubeó, entonces indico vagamente a la carpeta en la esquina de su escritorio. Maes lo arrebató bruscamente y buscó sentarse en el pequeño sofá de la habitación.

—Maes, escúchame por un segundo -Roy pidió, siguiendo al hombre al sofá con el corazón en la garganta.

— _No_ -Maes escupió, acercándose a Roy e inclinándose de manera agresiva, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron solo unos cuantos centímetros aparte —. No tienes que decirme _nada_ , tu, hijo de puta mentiroso -Maes tomó asiento desafiante en el sofá y abrió la carpeta, comenzando a leer sin ningún preámbulo.

Roy tragó y se apartó de él, incapaz de ver a su amigo a la vez que éste leía las bizarras descripciones del asesinato de su hija y esposa. Regresó a su escritorio y se sentó, pasándose las manos por su cabello y mordiéndose su labio inferior impacientemente.

Después de un largo e ilegible tramo de asfixiante silencio que pudo haber sido media hora o la mitad de una vida, Roy levantó su mirada sutilmente.

Los ojos de Maes estaban muy abiertos, una mano cubriendo su boca mientras lagrimas horrorizadas bajaban lentamente por sus mejillas. Roy apartó su mirada de él otra vez, levantándose de su asiento para caminar agitadamente enfrente de la ventana abierta detrás de su escritorio. El cielo fuera de la ventana estaba de un color opresivamente gris como el acero, lloviznando ligeramente sobre cuidad central. Roy mantuvo sus ojos pegados al mundo de afuera mientras se paseaba, esperando ansiosamente que Maes dijera algo.

Pareció una eternidad, pero finalmente la suave voz de Maes volvió a la habitación.

—¿"Descubrimos que la niña estaba completamente desmembrada, destripada y decapitada"? – leyó en voz alta, incrédulo, su respiración atrapada dolorosamente en su pecho —. ¿Y su brazo izquierdo simplemente _no está_? ¿Piezas de mi hija están _perdidas?_

Roy se preparó y volvió su rostro a Maes. Los ojos verdes del hombre estaban aun fijos en el reporte, aunque Mustang pensó que dudosamente podría leer todo claramente a través del espeso borrón de lágrimas.

—¿Cómo pudiste mantener esto lejos de mi? – preguntó por segunda vez desde que había entrado a la oficina, su voz un crudo susurro. Levantó su cabeza y apuñaló a Mustang con su mirada acuosa, luciendo completamente perdido y traicionado. Cuando Roy no respondió, Maes se puso de pie en un salto, blandiendo la carpeta en alto, gritando —. ¿¡Cómo _diablos_ pudiste no dejarme saber nada de lo que les había pasado a mis chicas!?

—Yo… yo pensé que seria mejor si no lo sabias…-Roy dijo ásperamente, sus adentros retorciéndose en dolor por su amigo.

Tomó solo una división de segundo. Hughes saltó sobre el escritorio del coronel, mandando en una blanca cascada de papeles sueltos al piso. Tomó a Roy violentamente del cuello de su uniforme y lo estrelló contra la ventana, con una celosa especie de locura que hacía a sus ojos parecer arder vivamente contra la tenue luz del mundo de afuera.

—Eso no es algo que tu decidas, jodido bastardo -Hughes vociferó, luciendo listo para matar —. ¡Ellas eran mi familia, MIA, y debía saber que era lo que les sucedió! ¿¡Cómo te atreviste a mantener este conocimiento lejos de mí, tu enfermo de mierda! ¿Cómo pudiste no decirme que mi pequeña nena fue torturada y _violada?_

Roy no dijo nada. No _pudo_ decir nada. No había palabras en el mundo que pudieran haber hecho alguna diferencia, como sea, el coronel eligió permanecer silencio, silenciosamente alarmado y angustiado por el arranque de Maes.

—Ella solo tenía cuatro años, Roy… - se derrumbó inevitablemente, su voz quebrándose mientras lágrimas de furia, así como ese abrumante dolor se derramaban por sus peligrosos ojos. Él apretó el uniforme de Roy fuertemente y lloró, lloró a la vez que inclinada su cabeza contra el pecho de Roy, sus hombros agitándose en una profunda congoja paternal que Roy nunca podría llegar a comprender completamente.

Perdido sobre lo que debía de hacer, Roy dudativamente puso una de sus manos y apretó el brazo de su amigo firmemente.

—lo siento Maes -susurró—. Dios… lo siento mucho

Maes levantó su cabeza, encontrándose con los oscuros ojos de Roy con los suyos propios. La profunda tristeza que había en ellos era devastadora pero incluso más terrible era la ira que repentinamente había borboteado a la superficie debajo de ella, desfigurando el rostro habitualmente amable del hombre en algo espantoso y casi demoniaco.

La cabeza de Roy se agitó hacia atrás cuando el puño de Maes conectó sólidamente con el lado de su rostro, la brusquedad del ataque lo había tomado enteramente fuera de guardia. Antes de que el coronel pudiera siquiera registrar lo que había pasado, Maes lo golpeó otra vez, la fuerza del golpe lo había mandado al suelo.

El coronel miró a su amigo sorprendido, sintiendo la cálida sangre fluir por su ojo, punzante. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún movimiento para levantarse. Maes se abalanzó sobre él como un dios de la ira, sacudiéndose y temblando junto con las lágrimas manchadas de furia. Con una exclamación casi de locura casi animal, Hughes se arrojó sobre Roy, abatiendo al hombre caído una y otra vez con un celoso y enfermizo entusiasmo que solo puede ser experimentado por aquel quien a perdido todo lo que vale la pena. Roy mantuvo sus manos resueltamente a sus costados, negándose pelear devuelta incluso si su nariz explotaba en chorros de sangres tras el apretado puño de su mejor amigo. Le tomó de toda su fuerza de voluntad el mantenerse de defenderse a sí mismo, pero Roy sabía que se merecía esto. Maes tenia derecho a su rabia y a su venganza. Roy no le robaría esa pequeña liberación. Los puños de Maes fluían caóticamente, golpeando a Roy en la cara, en el cuello y en el pecho. Uno particularmente sólido se había impactado contra el temple izquierdo del coronel, desubicándolo, haciéndolo ver estrellas detrás de sus parpados en una colorida variedad de dolor.

Roy debió de haberse desmayado por unos cuantos segundos porque la siguiente cosa que supo fue que la embestida se había detenido. El único sonido en la habitación era la respiración desigual de los dos hombres y el suave golpeteo de la lluvia en la ventana. Cautelosamente Roy abrió sus agrietados ojos, uno de los cuales estaba rápidamente hinchado y cerrado. Maes estaba de rodillas a unos cuantos pies de él con una mano ensangrentada tapando su boca, claramente aterrado por lo que lo había hecho.

—Oh, Roy… yo… - empezó a decir Maes, pero entonces se detuvo, avergonzado y dominado por sus propias emociones.

Roy trató de decir que estaba bien… trató de decir que él entendía y aceptaba la violenta y temporal locura de Maes… pero lo único que pudo hacer fue voltearse sobre su propio lado, débilmente tosiendo una bocanada de sangre sobre la alfombra mientras su mente se balanceaba y menguaba al borde de la inconciencia.

Maes se puso de pie y se alejó de la golpeada forma de Mustang antes de volverse sobre sí mismo y salir corriendo por la puerta, maldiciendo dolorosamente al apretar la carpeta aun contra su pecho.

Desde su torcida perspectiva por yacer sobre el piso de su oficina, Roy lo observo irse a la vez que las esquinas de su visión se oscurecían. Se empujó a sí mismo contra el piso con una mano sin embargo el tirón hacia el olvido era demasiado fuerte para él, para siquiera pelear así que cayó de nuevo sobre la ensangrentada alfombra, perdiendo el conocimiento por completo antes de siquiera tocar el suelo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean Havoc tomó una larga calada de su cigarrillo y sacó el humo fluidamente por su nariz. Estaba sentado encima del tanque del inodoro en el área para aseo de varones. Sus pies metidos en el asiento cuidadosamente con tal de que accidentalmente no tocaran el agua.

Se suponía que no debería estar fumando en los baños y él lo sabía, pero estaba lloviendo afuera y no quería sentarse fuera en el frio mientras saboreaba su cigarrillo, además él fumaba en el baño todo el tiempo - y hasta el momento- nunca había sido atrapado.

Recargó su cabeza contra la pared detrás de él, mirando a las enfermizas luces amarillas en el techo a la vez que exhalaba una serie de perfectos aros de humo y trataba de no pensar en la desgarradora confrontación que estaba ocurriendo actualmente entre el teniente coronel y el coronel Mustang. Todos en la oficina sabían que el coronel mantenía los archivos del caso lejos de Hughes, incluso sabiendo que Maes quería desesperadamente leerlos, tratando de resolver el caso del asesinato de su propia familia y de este modo adquirir algún tipo de venganza. Mustang le había negado ese derecho y a pesar de que Havoc no podía decir que estaba de acuerdo con las acciones de su superior, ciertamente entendía el deseo del coronel de proteger a Hughes de lo que sea que aquellas horribles cosas estaban documentadas entre aquellos papeles oficiales.

El equipo de Mustang había sido echado de la oficina hacia una hora. Francamente, Havoc estaba empezando a sentirse preocupado. Había pasado por la oficina hace quince minutos y pudo escuchar al teniente coronel vociferar furiosamente y, a pesar de que Havoc no pudo distinguir sus palabras, el dolor y el enojo detrás de ellas era claro. Lo que sea que estaba pasando ahí, entre los dos hombres, para Havoc no terminaría nada bien.

Tomó otra calada de su cigarro, cerrando sus ojos y tratando de ahuyentar la profunda sensación de presentimiento con la dulce nicotina. Lo que sea que pasara, pasó. No había nada que Havoc pudiera hacer para cambiar el resultado de cualquier manera, asique solo trataba de no preocuparse por ello.

Aun así, era angustioso el ver a dos de sus superiores - eran dos superiores que a Havoc verdaderamente le agradaban- enredados en tan horribles tratos.

La puerta del aseo de hombres se abrió de golpe repentinamente, regresando a Havoc de sus sombrías meditaciones mientras una figura se tambaleaba al adentrarse al cuarto. El teniente maldijo por debajo y agitó su mano frenéticamente, tratando de dispersar las bocanadas de humo que había exhalado. Havoc miroteó cuidadosamente a través de las grietas entre puerta y la pared, reconoció la espalda del coronel Mustang cuando el hombre tomaba un puñado de hojas de secar mientras se acercaba al lavabo.

Havoc no pudo ver la cara de Mustang, pero por su postura el teniente Havoc pudo claramente ver que el coronel estaba profundamente alterado. Mustang se paró cerca del lavabo, agarrándolo por los lados fuertemente con su cabeza hacia abajo. Estaba temblando, sus anchos hombros abrumados por alguna fuerza invisible. Repentinamente, tosió fuertemente en la blanca cuenca del lavabo, salpicándolo junto al espejo de la pared con brillantes manchas carmesí.

Alarmado por la imagen de Mustang tosiendo sangre, Havoc saltó de su posición en el inodoro y abrió la puerta cuidadosamente.

—¿coronel?

Mustang se congeló por un momento, pero entonces abrió la llave del agua del lavabo y retorció una de las toallas de papel debajo del chorro de agua sin reconocer a su subordinado. Havoc se acercó cautelosamente al lado del hombre, entonces se quedo boquiabierto mientras se daba cuenta del estado del rostro de Mustang.

—Dios… coronel…

La sangre fluía por la pálida cara del coronel, goteando de su boca, su nariz y de varios cortes irregulares que desfiguraban su mejilla y ceja. Su labio inferior estaba partido y la carne que rodeaba la herida exudante estaba oscurecida e inflamada.

En lo blanco de su ojo izquierdo estaba manchado de rojo y oscuro por la ruptura de los vasos sanguíneos y los parpados que sangraban estaban hinchados y amorotonados. Había un largo corte irregular que atravesaba su mejilla justo debajo de su ojo y otro más que atravesaba su ceja en el otro lado. La sangre prácticamente se vertía de su nariz, el puente de la cual estaba desgarrada en carnoso desorden de piel y cartílago al descubierto.

Havoc no tuvo que preguntar qué había paso. Su estómago se revolvió inquieto cuando observó abiertamente a su maltratado coronel, en una pérdida de palabras mientras Mustang sin expresión alguna limpiaba un poco de la sangre de su ojo con la húmeda toalla de papel.

—¿Estás… estás bien? -Havoc se las arregló para respirar por un momento, incapaz de reprimir la consternación en su voz.

—Bien, teniente – el hombre jadeó suavemente sin mirarlo, sus palabras un poco arrastradas por su boca malherida—. Puedes irte

Cuando Havoc no se movió, el coronel se puso derecho y se volvió para mirarlo a la cara, tratando de lucir con autoridad a la vez que sostenía la empapada bola de sangre en su nariz sangrante.

—Retírese, teniente Havoc – dijo más fuerte esta vez. Havoc vaciló por un segundo para después alegarse de él un poco, a la mitad de volverse a obedecer. Por el rabillo del ojo, sin embargo, vio a Mustang flaquear sobre sus pies, agarrándose del lavabo otra vez para mantener el balance. Havoc se acercó y tomó su brazo, apoyándolo y manteniéndolo de colapsar. Mustang se estabilizó a sí mismo, sus ojos cerrados mientras se inclinada sobre el lavabo y escupía otra bocanada de sangre.

—No estás bien, coronel – Havoc afirmó suavemente. Mustang no respondió, manteniendo la cabeza inclinada y sus ojos cerrados entre tanto detenía el flujo de sangre que venía por su nariz al estremecerse como una hoja de hierba atrapada en una brisa… titubeante, Havoc se adelantó y se apoderó de las toallas de papel que Mustang estaba usando en su nariz, empujando la mano del coronel gentilmente.

—Vamos, siéntate —Havoc dijo, persuadiendo a Mustang a sentarse en el piso. El hombre obedeció en silencio, dejando el lavabo hacia el inestable piso mientras Havoc tomaba otro puñado de papel limpio y las sostenía en la nariz de su superior por él —. Inclina tu cabeza.

—Sé cómo tratar un sangrado de nariz, Havoc - Mustang jadeó mordazmente a la vez que inclinaba su cabeza en contra de la pared y desplazaba las manos de Havoc, insistiendo en sostenerse su propia nariz. Havoc suspiró y tomó unas cuantas toallas más, mojándolas en el lavabo y arrodillándose en el piso al lado de Mustang. Cuidadosamente, el teniente frotó suavemente la herida abajo del ojo del coronel, limpiando la sangre para así determinar qué tan malo era realmente. Mustang silenciosamente permitió sus cuidados, siseando ligeramente cuando Havoc limpio un punto particularmente doloroso.

La herida no estaba tan mal como Havoc había pensado que era, pero aun así era bastante profunda y sangraba a borbotones, dibujándosele pegajosas líneas rojas por las mejillas de Mustang. La herida lucía como si hubiera sido abierta por el anillo de bodas de Hughes, desgarrando a través de la piel, estropeándolo todo a su paso cuando el hombre saco su ira y desesperación contra el rostro del coronel.

—¿Dónde está él? -Havoc preguntó precavidamente después de un momento.

—No lo sé, él se fue… lo hubiera seguido, pero creo que me desmaye por un rato.

Havoc lo miró preocupado —. Si te noqueó entonces debes de tener una conmoción cerebral. Deberíamos de llevarte al hospital, parece que vas a necesitar algunos puntos, de todos modos.

—Estoy _bien_ -el coronel insistió vivamente levantando su ensangrentada mirada —. Y se supone que no debes de estar fumando aquí dentro

Havoc parpadeó. En su sobresalto por encontrar a su coronel tan golpeado hasta quedar en esa masa de carne viva en su rostro, Havoc se había olvidado completamente del cigarrillo que estaba todavía pegado en la esquina de su boca. Mustang se adelantó y se lo quitó de sus labios con una inestable mano. Roy miró al blanco cilindro por un rato pensativamente, para después presionarlo en sus propios labios tomando una larga calada. Exhalando el humo lentamente, tratando obviamente de detenerse así mismo de temblar.

—Él confió en mí, Jean -Mustang dijo débilmente, sus nublados ojos observando la espiral de humo que salía desde la punta del cigarrillo, elevándose en una nube grisácea. Meneó su cabeza y arrojó el cigarrillo dentro del lavabo donde las pequeñas brasas siseaban brevemente al extinguirse—. Confió en mí y yo le mentí

Havoc levantó la vista de su tarea de limpiar las heridas de Mustang, tocado y entristecido por su tono abatido.

—Hiciste lo que creíste era mejor. Querías protegerlo -lo consoló.

—¿Tu habrías hecho lo mismo?

Jean regresó su mirada hacia la herida y por un momento no respondió.

—No -finalmente dijo, sabiendo bien que eso no era lo que Mustang quería escuchar. Algunas veces la verdad duele más que las mentiras, aunque eso no significaba que las verdades no debieran ser dichas. Mustang cerró sus ojos otra vez y asintió lentamente.

Los dos se quedaron sentados en el suelo juntos en silencio, Havoc limpiando el resto de la sangre de la cara del coronel y Mustang sosteniendo su sangrado de nariz. Después de un rato, Havoc había limpiado tanta sangre como había sido capaz de, considerando el hecho de que las heridas abiertas estaban todavía sangrando demasiado.

—Hey, déjame ver -Havoc pidió, gentilmente quitando la mano de Mustang de su destrozada nariz. No era una muy buena señal, pero lucia como si el flujo de sangre hubiera disminuido considerablemente -. Creo que ya está parando

Mustang gruñó, tocándose el puente de la nariz temerosamente—. No creo que esté rota - Dijo, más para el mismo que para Havoc. El coronel se estiró y tomó el lado del lavabo en un intento de levantarse del suelo por sí mismo. Havoc lo agarró firmemente de su brazo y lo ayudó a pararse. El coronel se balanceó sobre sus pies y probablemente se hubiera venido abajo si Havoc no hubiera estado apoyándolo. Mustang inclinó su cabeza, respirando entrecortadamente a la vez que buscaba mantener su balance y ocultar el dolor en que claramente estaba.

Después de unos segundos, Mustang levantó su cabeza y se miró a sí mismo en el espejo. Maldijo suavemente, tomando una de las ya empapadas toallas del fregadero, suavemente frotando otra vez contra el preocupante corte en su mejilla después de inclinarse para examinar el ojo arriba de este… la hinchazón había empeorado, pero al menos las erosiones de sus parpados habían dejado de sangrar. El ojo por sí mismo sin embargo no lucia bien. los oscuros manchones de los vasos sanguíneos reventados parecían haberse extendido más allá de la parte blanca de su ojo desde que el coronel había entrado a tropiezos al cuarto baño. No obstante, Havoc pensó que probablemente lucia peor de lo que actualmente estaba.

—Mierda, creo que tienes razón -Mustang admitió finalmente, su voz baja e inentendible, arrancando la vista de su propio reflejo miró a Havoc —. Necesito ir al hospital -escupió sangre una vez más en el lavabo para después ponerse derecho por sí mismo, inestable, limpiando sus labios con el reverso de su mano.

—Okay, te llevaré -rápidamente contestó Havoc, aliviado—. ¿Necesitas… necesitas que te ayude hasta el carro?

Mustang lo observó brevemente por un momento para después asentir en resignación, permitiéndole al hombre rubio envolver un brazo por sus hombros y guiarlo a la salida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **N/T** : Ouugh vaya… este capítulo sí que estuvo fuerte. De hecho, cuando estaba traduciendo no pude evitar de exclamar un poco en horror y en nausea en las partes más feas… solo para fuertes de corazón.

Decía _oh no, oh no oh !NOOO!_

Hehehe pero, bueno, espero estén disfrutando mucho de esta traducción, si gustan checar el perfil de **Sevlow** donde tiene más material oscuro y ANGST de este mismo anime, háganlo, de verdad tiene historias similares a esta y que valen la pena leer.

Como ya sabrán, los comentarios son bienvenidos y gratifican mucho el trabajo que hacemos sin nada a cambio mas que eso.

Saludos y hasta el próximo capitulo.

 **Rinna Reffsi**


End file.
